


ALICE

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge by mb64. She gave me a few set of challenge words & asked that one be fluffy or funny. This one ain't it! The words are perfect, fraction, sign and bell. Dean has no luck at all with women. At least, not the kind that count.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ALICE

Dean looked at the sign on the desk. Ring bell.

For a fraction of a second, he considered doing it. Ringing the bell that would bring about the end of the world. His world, at least.

Then his brain kicked in and he moved around the desk and through the door into the back office.

Alice turned as he entered the room, eyes lighting up in a perfect imitation of what a pretty woman looks like when the man she loves arrives unexpectedly.

"Dean!"

He didn't answer.

Alice's eyes dropped to the gun in his hand. Her smile faltered.

"Dean?"


End file.
